


Tonight Let It Die

by SocialDegenerate



Category: GODZILLA Trilogy (Anime 2017)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dream Sex, M/M, Manipulation, Manipulative Relationship, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:36:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29996730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SocialDegenerate/pseuds/SocialDegenerate
Summary: In the wake of the nanometal fiasco, Haruo is feeling battered and lost. Like always, Metphies is there for him.He knew without a doubt that Metphies would catch him. In his lowest moments, his weakest moments, Metphies had always been there for him; why would this be any different?
Relationships: Metphies/Sakaki Haruo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Tonight Let It Die

**Author's Note:**

> Metphies is such a _fun_ character, I love that manipulative weirdo alien.
> 
> Also one day I will convince more people to watch these movies but it hasn't worked so far.

Comfort was not a sensation that Haruo was accustomed to.

He’d spent the majority of his life in space, watching the rations of food, water and even oxygen slowly dwindle even as the number of people aboard the ship dwindled faster. His grandfather had tried his best, but even as a child Haruo had struggled to find more than fleeting solace.

And now, despite being back on Earth, things had only gotten worse. Almost everyone he cared about was dead, leaving him with a few comrades, a group of strangers he wasn’t entirely sure he could trust, the semi-mummified body of poor Yuko, and Metphies.

Metphies, who at this point had become the only one Haruo could trust. A lot of humans tended to keep the Exif and the Bilusaludo at arm’s length, unnerved by the uncanny valley-type effect of the way they looked _almost_ human but moved slightly wrong; but Metphies had always been there for Haruo, and the prejudices of other humans weren’t enough to make Haruo forget that.

Despite that, though, the Exif that Haruo had met — including Metphies, of course — were not overly interested in physical contact. Metphies would get into his personal space more than humans tended to, but his actual touches were usually brief and with purpose. And so, when Haruo woke up with a groggy, nostalgic sense of _comfort_ and opened his eyes to find his head resting in what were very obviously Metphies’ robes, he startled so badly that he would have rolled right onto the floor had strong hands not caught him first.

“You’re awake,” Metphies said, the cave-like room they were in adding a faint echo to his already-unearthly voice. He released his grip when Haruo started to sit up, smoothing out the wrinkles in his robes where Haruo had apparently been sleeping in his lap and then neatly folding his hands together.

“What happened?” Haruo said, rubbing at his forehead to try to clear some of the fogginess from his brain. He remembered sitting beside Yuko’s bed, watching for any sign of life, but that didn’t explain how he’d ended up in this room he didn’t recognise.

Metphies made a small sound that could have been something like a laugh. “I found you asleep on the floor. I know your bodies can’t handle that treatment as you age so I moved you to my room, but you refused to let me leave.”

“Oh.”

“You haven’t been sleeping enough, Haruo. You should get more while you can.”

Haruo blinked dumbly as Metphies opened his hands invitingly. If he’d been more awake, perhaps his brain would have recognised the strangeness of the gesture coming from Metphies; but he’d been rubbed raw for weeks and hadn’t slept so deeply for as long as he could remember. On top of that, he felt like he’d barely seen Metphies lately, much less without his new gaggle of followers trailing behind him.

He missed his friend, the only real one he had left.

Feeling a little awkward, but more exhausted than anything else, Haruo gingerly took Metphies’ invitation and lowered himself back into his waiting lap. The Exif ran cooler than humans, something that had taken Haruo a long time to get used to when Metphies leaned in close enough to let Haruo feel the lack of warmth coming from his body, but the ship he had spent years on had hardly had the energy to spare for heating. Sleeping in the cold was more normal to him than anything else.

“You’ve been busy lately,” Haruo murmured, closing his eyes so that he wouldn’t try to decode the inscrutable expression on Metphies’ perpetually emotionless face. “I missed talking to you.”

It took Metphies a long time to respond, so long that Haruo was already asleep when he did.

“It’s all for you, Haruo.”

* * *

Haruo was back on the ship.

It wasn’t the ship as he remembered it, though: the aura of despair that permeated through the whole space was gone, and for once he didn’t feel crammed into the shared living quarters that had admittedly become less crowded over the years.

_You’re not alone_ , a dreamy voice in the back of Haruo’s head whispered, and he whipped his head around to find Metphies standing by the door. A human might have been leaning casually against the wall, but Haruo didn’t think he’d ever seen Metphies with anything other than perfect posture.

“Oh,” Haruo said.

“Haruo,” Metphies said, practically gliding across the room with his unnervingly smooth gait and laying the palm of his hand over Haruo’s suddenly pounding heart.

“ _Oh_ ,” Haruo said again, looking down at Metphies’ hand and then up (and up) into his blank face. “I’ve had this dream before.”

He had a moment to appreciate the very faintly amused look on Metphies’ face and then he was being kissed, feeling awfully small under Metphies’ looming with large hands holding his neck and his waist. He might have been concerned, had it been the first time he’d had a dream like this about the Exif priest, but he’d gotten somewhat used to it over the years.

In real life Metphies seemed literally untouchable: if the Exif suffered from the same base desires as humans did, Metphies never showed it. Haruo didn’t even know if Exif biology was... _compatible_ with humans, but dream logic didn’t seem to care about any of that. Instead, the Metphies of his fantasies made him feel better than anyone he had furtively stolen away with over the years, indiscretions being routinely overlooked when so many humans were forced to live in small quarters with nothing for stress relief except each other.

But no matter how badly teenage Haruo had wanted it, Metphies had never stolen him away.

“Concentrate on me,” Metphies said, his breath oddly cool against Haruo’s lips. It made Haruo shiver, tilting his face up for more of Metphies’ intoxicating attention. “I know what you need.”

Perhaps it would have been strange to hear that in reality, but in the dream it just sent shivers down Haruo’s spine. He was getting harder every time Metphies moved or spoke, and he thought his legs were going to give out when Metphies kissed him again. But even if they did, he knew without a doubt that Metphies would catch him. In his lowest moments, his weakest moments, Metphies had always been there for him; why would this be any different?

It could only be dream logic that let Metphies strip Haruo of his clothes so easily, inhuman strength lifting him off his feet and placing him gently on the bed like something precious.

“Haruo,” Metphies said in that oddly reverberating whisper of his, joining Haruo on the bed and utterly covering Haruo’s body with his own. If it had been anyone else, Haruo might have worried about how completely he was at another’s mercy. Metphies was bigger, stronger, and faster than he was; for someone who had been trained to fight his entire life, it should have been uncomfortable to be at such a disadvantage.

And yet, Haruo knew that Metphies would never lead him wrong.

He hadn’t let Haruo rot away in prison, he hadn’t let Haruo rot away under someone else’s command, and he hadn’t let Haruo rot away in a nanometal tomb. If there was anything that someone could do to prove themselves, Metphies had done it.

“I need you,” Haruo murmured, wrapping his arms over Metphies’ shoulders and meaning it more than he could ever admit to himself. It felt safe to say it out loud in the dream, the kind of vulnerability that would only get him hurt in real life. The real Metphies would probably treat it as human folly if Haruo ever really voiced that thought to him, but in the dream it simply made Metphies tilt his head and press his thigh against Haruo’s crotch.

Haruo groaned and bucked his hips up, slipping his hands under Metphies’ robe and against his cold skin. He wasn’t actually entirely sure how the Exif robes actually worked, but fantasy didn’t care for realism and so the material parted easily with a little encouragement. Metphies’ skin was so pale it almost seemed to glow, and it chilled Haruo’s lips when he pressed them against Metphies’ neck; it contrasted unbearably well with how hot he felt inside, making Haruo vaguely wonder whether his skin felt like it was burning Metphies’ fingers as he ran a hand up the inside of Haruo’s thigh.

Regardless of the temperature, though, Haruo could only shiver as Metphies’ long fingers got closer to where he wanted them. Closing his eyes as his head tipped back with pleasure, Haruo only reopened them when he realised that Metphies had stopped moving altogether, his hand tantalisingly close to Haruo’s cock.

“Metphies?”

“Look at me,” Metphies said, Haruo obeying without a thought. “Only look at me.”

“Of course,” Haruo said, pinned in place by Metphies’ intense, beautiful eyes.

Metphies seemed pleased in his odd Exif way and he finally, _finally_ wrapped his long, cool fingers around Haruo. His other arm was pressed into the mattress beside Haruo’s head, letting him lean down and kiss Haruo again as he teased him painfully slowly, drawing out little gasps that were immediately swallowed down.

“Will you accept me, Haruo?” Metphies eventually asked, pulling away from Haruo’s lips to press their foreheads together. Like most things Metphies said, it felt like it had a deeper meaning than just sex; but at least in a fantasy, he could give himself over without worrying about what that could actually entail. Spreading his legs as much as he could with Metphies still looming over him, Haruo ran his hands through long, blond hair and swallowed hard.

“I already have.”

The rules of unreality meant that Metphies could slide his cock into Haruo without any extra fumbling around — not that Haruo had ever seen Metphies move with anything other than deliberate precision. The first thrust ripped Metphies’ name out of Haruo’s throat, his fingers tightening in Metphies’ hair, and it was all he could do to hold on for dear life as Metphies _took_ him.

He’d never felt anything in real life that came close to the dreams he had of Metphies. His too-big cock only made Haruo writhe in pleasure, and there was nothing messy or awkward to break the hazy spell that Metphies cast over him. He almost didn’t want to know what sex with Metphies would _actually_ be like; not when his dreams were good enough to provide masturbation fantasies for weeks afterwards.

It could only be a disappointment, when the Metphies in his dreams left him gasping and desperate for more. Metphies always fucked him hard enough that Haruo almost felt like he would wake up with sore hips, trapped helplessly as he was between Metphies’ dick and the fingers teasing the head of his own cock.

But experience had taught him that he would wake up with only a painfully hard cock and a vague sensation of being unfulfilled...and perhaps the inability to make eye contact with Metphies for a little while. So he’d enjoy it while he had it.

Metphies’ hand sped up around him and Haruo moaned, clinging to Metphies as his only refuge from being swept away by pleasure. “I’ll come if you keep doing that.”

“That would be the entire point, yes.”

“You’re lucky this isn’t real,” Haruo managed to say. “Human men can’t actually come as much as you make me.”

“This is exactly as real as you want it to be,” Metphies replied cryptically, but Haruo wasn’t in the frame of mind to untangle his brain’s rendition of Metphies’ usual nonsense. Instead, he could only focus on the pleasure building up in his gut, Metphies fucking into him as relentlessly as ever.

“Right there,” Haruo forced out when Metphies moved his hand just right and made sparks shoot up Haruo’s spine. He didn’t try to fight his orgasm, knowing that the fact that it wasn’t real would mean he would be able to go again unnaturally quickly, and Metphies kissed him as he came.

It was so tender that Haruo could have cried, and he squeezed his eyes shut for a long moment until cold fingers traced down his flushed face. Metphies was still rocking and grinding his hips into Haruo while he waited for Haruo to come back to him, only stilling when Haruo finally heaved a deep breath and opened his eyes.

Metphies stayed still for a brief moment, staring so deeply into Haruo’s eyes that it almost felt uncomfortable; but the moment passed as soon as he started moving his hips again, Haruo’s dream body immediately recovering from its previous orgasm and raring to go again. His dreams were too much, but he couldn’t care less when it was Metphies there with him as usual.

_Because you love him_ , someone or no one said, and Haruo was beginning to wonder if it might have been the truth as he settled in to enjoy the fantasy some more.

* * *

Metphies smiled down at Haruo as he slept, his breathing going soft at first before getting harder as Haruo mumbled words that could have been Metphies’ name. Humans didn’t tend to like being spoken to telepathically without prior warning, but their lack of practice with it meant that their subconscious minds were so easily led with a few faint suggestions. And there was no quicker way to get them on your side than to appeal to their base desires, the ones that would stay in their minds for days or weeks afterward.

He would admit that he had become a little concerned when the _unfortunate_ fate of Yuko had driven Haruo to her side instead of into Metphies’ waiting arms, and those twins were becoming more of a problem than he had initially thought they would be, but Metphies would show Haruo that he didn’t need any of them. Everything Haruo needed was right there with him as he slept, and he was so close to being ready.

The remaining humans were primed to hear the Exif’s message, and Metphies’ beautiful little prophet was almost able to speak it to them. A little push in the right direction, away from those meddling twins and towards the one who had always loved him was all Haruo needed, and together Metphies and Haruo would end the suffering of the humans and gain the favour of god.

_A little more_ , Metphies thought as he brushed his hand over Haruo’s hair, a gesture of human affection he’d watched Haruo give to Yuko’s lifeless body. It made Haruo lean towards him, his breathing still coming fast as his body reacted to the dreams that had sprouted from Metphies’ telepathic suggestions. _A little more and then you will love me as much as I love you, and together we’ll bring salvation_.

**Author's Note:**

> Come see me on [Twitter](http://twitter.com/socialdegener8) or [Tumblr](http://socialdegenerate.tumblr.com)


End file.
